metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rosemary
Sorry about that edit. I thought that this was what was implied due to something that I read. See, there was this poster known as Helikaon on MGSforums (he's a global moderator, BTW), who claimed that Rosemary during MGS2's main mission was indeed an AI, despite the database stating that she was the real deal up until the announcement of her pregnancy. Here's the thread: http://mgsforums.com/topic/7339756/1/ It was my mistake for trusting him. Thankfully, I won't make the same mistake twice, since now I'll ignore anything he has to say. Weedle McHairybug 17:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it was originally Kojima's intention that Raiden (and the player) would doubt whether Rose even existed. But this was changed for the final game, in that she appeared in the ending. There's nothing on that forum to suggest that this was not the case (possibly a strategy guide mentioned something, but we know strategy guides are usually not canon). Besides, the games themselves are the primary source and what we are shown suggests Rose was real and that she was replaced by the AI towards the end of the game. --Bluerock 18:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Rosemary never said that she was with the Colonel. When Raiden asked Rosemary if the Colonel was with her, she said that she was by herself and that she was blindfolded when some people brought her to wherever she was throughout the game. The guy you mentioned is a moron who doesn't know what he's talking about. Again, I suggest you PLAY all of the canon Metal Gear games before editing in this wiki-- 18:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I have read the scripts as well as seen youtube videos and read the novelizations. I also have played Portable Ops, and I have played Peace Walker's Demo. I also plan on getting Peace Walker for the PSP as soon as it is released in America. I also briefly played the MG NES game. So really, it's not as if I don't know anything about the series. To me, I would have to have not done any of the above in order to not be able to edit the wiki effectively, not just not play the games. Besides, I've learned from that mistake, and I'm not going to listen to Helikaon ever again. Weedle McHairybug 18:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I played the NES game too. Anyway, reading the scripts and watching the YouTube videos is not good enough. Especially, in regards to the countless optional codec conversations. Get yourself a Playstation 3 and Playstation 2 when you have enough money. Later!-- 19:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible change? I read on TvTropes that apparently, the Japanese version of the game had Rosemary mixing up King Kong's climb with the Twin Towers because of the Towering Inferno, but it was changed to the Chrystler Building when translated into english, and by extension, the movie mixup changed to Godzilla because of the events of September 11th. I don't know if this is true or not, so if anyone who had played the Japanese version can verify this for me, it would grant many thanks. Weedle McHairybug 17:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Usage of "Rosemary"/"Rose" Discuss! The usage in the article is rather arbitrary so I have no idea what system people are using to justify the use of one over the other. Why not use "Rosemary" in the first instance of each main section, and "Rose" (the more commonly used form) for every other instance? --Bluerock 19:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Works for me. Thank you for actually speaking instead of remaining silent like Omega Fighter. -- 20:01, June 9, 2012 (UTC)